iMake a Bet
by chubbybishounen4ever
Summary: Freddie makes a bet with Sam hoping it'll finally get her to have some appreciation for what he does for iCarly. In return, he takes up her eating habits to show how easy it is to act like her. Only 1 problem--Freddie forgot about her metabolism. Seddie.


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

iCarly had just ended and as if instantly, Sam and Freddie had begun fighting once again. Carly shook her head and ran downstairs to go find her old water bottle squirter as the two went on.

"Just _once _can you show _some _kind of appreciation towards all the technical work I do for iCarly?!"

"I believe I've already done that before and onceis _more_ than enough." Sam stated smoothly. "All you do is hold your little camera and move your little mouse around on your precious little laptop."

"Well, it's much more worthwhile than you just stuffing your face all the time with any food you can get your hands on!"

"For your information, eating is a very special process!"

"I'm sure you'd know!"

At that moment, Carly came back up and squirted them quickly. "You two need to stop right now!"

"Not until Freddork stops being such a…dork!"

"And until she stops being so abusive!"

Carly sighed and squirt them agains as they quickly held their hands up in defense. The two glared, until Freddie came up with idea.

"Fine, if you think my technical work is so easy to do, why not switch with me?"

"What do you mean, Benson?"

"You do my technical work and I'll take up your eating habits."

"For how long?"

"One week."

"Stakes?"

"If I win, you can't insult any of my equipment."

"And if I win?"

"I'll leave food out of our fights."

"Alright, Benson. You've got a deal. Not like it'll be hard to insult you even if by some miracle you do win."

"Believe me, Puckett, I'm sure I'll end up winning this bet."

"You wish. Remember, Mama plays to win."

"Come on guys…just end it now. You have your little bet once more…" Carly sighed.

"Of course, Carly. For you." Freddie said gently, a loving look in his eyes.

"Sure Carls." Sam said, turning to her before turning back to Freddie. "And you, Fredweird, need to remember. Carly will _ never _love you."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "I thought I told you to stop!"

"Fine, fine." Sam stated. "Well, I'm going to go get some food. And since Freddie here is supposed to pick up my eating habits, it looks like he'll be coming along."

"But I'm full."

"Too bad. You made the bet, you better come eat or you lose."

And with a sigh, Freddie headed down to the kitchen to enjoy some food with Sam.

* * *

Six days had passed now and Freddie was looking quite different. His clothes were starting to fit tigher and his face had gotten noticeably rounder. He also was feeling full less often. Taking a seat on the couch over at Carly's apartment, he began to chow down on some chips. At that moment, Sam came in through the door, a laptop with her hand.

"Hey there, Fredward. Where's Carly?"

"She and Spencer had to go pick up some food. It seems with me picking up your habits, they're running out more often."

"Figures." At that moment, Sam took notice of him and couldn't help but find herself staring.

"What?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Nothing. You just look funnier than usual."

"Gee. Thanks." Freddie responded sarcastically.

Sam shrugged and took a seat beside him, opening up the laptop. While Freddie stuffed his face, Sam had been busy doing most iCarly updates and fixing any glitches. Sure, she wasn't super tech savvy, but she was far from as oblivious as Freddie happened to think.

At that moment, Freddie got up to get another bag of chips, having finished his current one and Sam had another chance to see exactly how he changed. Most areas of him had gotten bigger and she could've sworn she saw his clothes slightly fold into a round shape slightly showing a pot belly he hadn't had before. Shaking her head, she went back to browsing the internet wondering why she'd care anyway.

* * *

That evening, iCarly was starting and it was Sam's first filming part of the bet. Freddie would be filling in as Carly's co-star this show.

"Hi everyone, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Freddie!"

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why Sam isn't here…"

"And why I'm here instead."

"To put it simply, Freddie and Sam made _another _bet."

"I told Sam to take up my technical duties while I take up her own pride—her eating habits."

"Because of that, Sam is filming the show tonight! Go ahead and say Hi Sam."

Sam quickly turned the camera to show her face and gave a quick wave. "Hey there people. Don't worry, I'll be sure to not show Freddie too often so you won't get disgusted by him like I have to every single day."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true." And with that, she turned the camera back on the two.

The show continued smoothly after that despite a few more remarks between Sam and Freddie. When the show ended, the trio headed downstairs.

"So, how were the ratings, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Pretty good. About the same as we got last week. A lot of people complimented me on my camera work too."

Carly took a peak over Sam's shoulder and smiled. "People complimented you too Freddie."

"See. Now maybe Tech Time with Freddie can really become a weekly thing."

"In your dreams, Fredward."

"Don't you two start!"

The two sighed as Freddie found himself going to the fridge before Sam.

"Sheesh. You're starting to eat more than I do." Sam said, with a hint of actual surprise in her voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, she is kind of right…" Carly started. "You have been eating a lot more, even if you're trying to copy Sam…and…well…" She paused, trying to figure out the right way to say it. "Erm…just nevermind."

Freddie rose his eyebrows, but shrugged. He didn't really care right now and for some reason, was just more interested in eating the food in front of him.

* * *

The next morning, Freddie woke up finding his pajamas barely fitting. His shirt didn't cover him and his pants were having trouble staying up. Taking a look in the mirror, he realized was Carly was probably going to say. His stomach hung out a few inches, his weight had increased quite a lot.

'How did this happen?!' He thought to himself. 'Sam never had this issue! She was as thin as a tooth pick!'

Thinking about it some more, he realized Sam's metabolism was probably ridiculous as this is something she'd done for years while he had just started his crazy eating habits only about a week ago.

Today was also the last day of the bet. Feeling frustrated, he changed into a larger pair of clothes his mother had gotten him in case of "quick growing" and headed out to that oh so familiar fire escape, but not before sub-consicously grabbing quite a bit of food to eat.

Carly was pacing back and fourth in the living room when Sam came in.

"What's with you?"

"Freddie isn't here yet and he's supposed to help us think up ideas for next week."

"So the dork chickened out. We were supposed to end our bet now."

"Well, there's that too. Freddie may not be the strongest, but he doesn't usually stop your bets."

Sam paused and thought about it for a second. "I guess that's true."

"I just wish I knew where he was." Carly stated. "He won't answer his phone or anything."

"I'll go find him."

"Promise not to hurt him?"

"I make no promises, Carls."

"Sam!"

"I'll think about it."

"Fine."

And with that, Sam was out the door, knowing exactly where Freddie would be.

With a knock at the window, Freddie looked toward it to see Sam. It was almost ridiculously familiar as he made a hand gesture for her to come on in.

"Carly was worried?"

"Yeah." Sam said softly. It was hard for her to be her usual self with so many memories floating back from here. As Freddie got up to sit beside her on the window sill, Sam realized just how much he had really changed.

"You've changed…a lot more over night."

"That's different from your usual bluntness."

"Fine, at this rate, you could compete with the fat priest."

Freddie smirked. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what? That wasn't a compliment."

"No. For yesterday. You noticed yesterday too, didn't you? But you didn't really say anything."

"I can be nice sometimes."

"I know."

"So, if that why you're out here and avoiding us?"

"You can say that."

"You look fine, you know."

Freddie gave her a look. "I'm serious! Besides I…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

Freddie cocked and eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm surprised you're not having a field day insulting you."

"You should know by now when something is really bothering you, I won't do that…even if you are a stupid dork. And a bigger one now."

"Gee. Thanks Sam."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way…sort of."

Freddie couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So, I guess you win though." Freddie said. "I couldn't keep up with your eating habits."

"Hey. I think you kept up just fine."

"And maybe permanently changed mine in the process." Freddie added, picking up a sandwich from a basket and taking a large bite.

However, what happened next put him into shock as soft lips pressed against his. The sandwich fell from his hands and after a few seconds, he couldn't help but find himself kissing back when she suddenly withdrew herself. It was like the first kiss incident revisited, only reversed.

Sam was about to leave when Freddie grabbed her wrist. "What was that about?"

"You should let go before I do break your arm."

"I'll take my chances."

Sam growled and sat back down before softening her expression. Quickly shaking her head, she was about to say something when she felt Freddie's lips upon her own and for once, kissing back didn't cause it to end.

The two looked nervously away from one another, before turning back and smiling. Freddie took out a new sandwich from himself and one other for Sam. If things continued like this, maybe having Sam's eating habits wasn't so bad, even if he lacked her metabolism.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to write something short, quick, and sweet.


End file.
